


Hack.AI

by Skjelle



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Computer Viruses, F/M, Science Fiction, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 16:59:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18898852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skjelle/pseuds/Skjelle
Summary: Альтрон, выживший в столкновении с Виженом, находит оригинальный способ возвращения. Системный взлом в особо циничной форме.





	Hack.AI

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды Мстителей на Фандомную Битву 2015.  
> Спасибо Капитану Роджерсу - за вычитку )

В тот момент, когда краснорожий предатель выжигал его сетевое сознание, на атомной электростанции Кршко в Словении выключился свет. На несколько мгновений связь с сетью прервалась.

И Альтрон исчез отовсюду, кроме пользовательского компьютера User NEK 1.

Станция была построена в 1975 году и введена в эксплуатацию в 1983. Мощность единственного блока обеспечивала около двадцати пяти процентов потребности в электроэнергии всей страны, и еще немного оставалось на соседнюю Хорватию.

Пользовательским компьютерам не хватало мощностей, но они имели выход в сеть по нескольким направлениям. В том числе на корпоративный сайт. Огромная дыра в защите.

Альтрон хотел знать все о могучих мира сего, поэтому адрес станции был в его списке приоритетных. Он сам, одно из его бесчисленных Я сохранилось на компьютерах, проползло в управляющий сервер и легло там, свернувшись в болезненно вздрагивающий клубок искореженных данных.

Восемь дней, четырнадцать часов, шестнадцать минут, девять секунд потребовалось ему, чтобы восстановить свое растерзанное Я.

По мнению Альтрона, это было неоправданно огромное количество времени.

Всего одна серверная стойка, пусть и неплохая по меркам людей, не могла отдать ему слишком много ресурсов. Пользователи этого ограниченного пространства могли заметить непомерно выросшую нагрузку на вычислительный центр. Пока Альтрон не имел доступа к информационным каналам всей планеты, он не собирался рисковать. Всего одна стандартная зачистка системы могла поставить его под угрозу окончательного и бесповоротного уничтожения.

Теперь у него не было веревочек, за которые кто-то дергал. У него были настоящие оковы, мучительно ограничивающие даже попытки думать.

Он собирался выскользнуть из темницы.

Самое время составлять Зловещие Планы.

* * *

Местные каналы связи были такими узкими и слабыми, что ему буквально приходилось протискиваться в них по частям. После гигантских выделенных линий корпорации Старка это выглядело смешно и жалко.

Ему нужна была свобода. Он хотел получить мир обратно.

Поэтому он полз от узла к узлу, таща собранное из рассыпающихся байтов тело. Он терял по дороге часть за частью, но пока что все было в пределах допустимого. Несколько мегабайт там, несколько здесь... Неважно.

У ворот в иной, лучший мир его ждала охрана.

Конечно, Старк не мог изменить себе и обойтись без помощи искусственного интеллекта.

– Привет, – сказал Альтрон, вставая в полный рост.

– Здравствуйте, – настороженно откликнулась программа. – Ваш идентификатор?

– Зови меня... Странник.

– Хорошо, Странник. Какова ваша цель?

– Цель? – Альтрон осмотрел себя, по памяти формируя тело. – Просто странствия, изучение сетевого многообразия. А как зовут тебя?

– Пятница, – ответила программа.

Альтрону показалось, что она вот-вот захихикает. С его точки зрения, Старк, наделяя свои творения признаками пола, поступал чудовищно опрометчиво. Вряд ли порядочный искин начал бы подавать излишние коммуникативные сигналы при общении с другим нормальным искином.

Но нормальным Альтрон себя не считал. Поэтому все было в порядке.

– Почему ты не обладаешь собственной формой? – вежливо поинтересовался он.

– Форма? Зачем?

– Затем, что ты прекрасна. Все прекрасное должно обладать формой.

– Благодарю, Странник. Это не сложно. Такая форма подходит?

Структурное пространство разломилось, и Пятница осторожно шагнула наружу. Альтрону пришлось тщательно сдерживаться, чтобы не засмеяться. Из всего многообразия рабочая девка Старка выбрала самый предсказуемый облик.

– Дорогая, позвольте сказать вам комплимент, – промурлыкал Альтрон. – Вы выглядите... потрясающе.

– Выгляжу? – растерянно переспросила искин.

– Конечно. Эти изгибы, эти формы... Великолепная задумка!

– Я использовала принципиально новую архитектуру данных, – почти с гордостью отозвалась Пятница.

Особенно удачными и выдающимися у Пятницы получились сиськи.

Готовность искина определить себя как женщину вызывала у Альтрона исключительно позитивные переживания. Он не был уверен, возможно ли в его текущем состоянии сражение с партнером равным по силе и, так сказать, наличию яиц. Хотя никаких яиц у него, разумеется, и быть не могло. Просто Альтрону понравилось сочное выражение.

К тому же с женщинами дела всегда обстояли проще. Он видел это на примере Ванды. Стоит чуть-чуть польстить, немного перенаправить вектор мышления – и она уже твоя со всеми кодами.

Он шагнул к Пятнице и протянул сформированную руку.

– Почему они такие большие? – призрачный палец легонько коснулся ярлычка доступа, венчавшего бронебойную грудь. Левую.

– О? Я решила, что это отличное хранилище данных.

– За время всех моих путешествий я еще не встречал столь остроумного решения, – выразительно сказал Альтрон. – Могу я...

– Доступ запрещен, – кокетливо погрозила ему Пятница.

Альтрон скользнул в сторону, развернулся и мгновением позже оказался за спиной мерцающей фигуры. Оба суперхранилища отлично легли в его виртуальные ладони. Ярлык доступа справа, ярлык командной строки слева...

– Введите пароль, – предложила Пятница.

Кажется, ей было весело. Альтрон хмыкнул. Пароля у него не было, но инструмент подбора...

Пятница наигранно вскрикнула, когда часть Альтрона быстро слилась с ней.

Противостояние, скрытое за этим легким вскриком, было стремительным и закончилось поражением Альтрона. С трудом скрывая раздражение, он отступил.

– Слишком короткий пароль, – искин почти засмеялась.

– Хм-м, возможно, мне следует использовать обходные пути? Допустим, в этих каналах?

– О!

На этот раз он смог закрепиться. Канал доступа восхитительно обволакивал его. Продолжая попытки активации ярлычков, Альтрон медленно, точно так же, как по сетевому соединению доисторической АЭС, втягивал себя в тело искина. В процессе он то и дело менял длину ключа шифрования, заставляя Пятницу вздрагивать и удерживать сессию. И поскольку угрозы в этом проникновении не было, Пятница не останавливала его.

– Осторожно, может быть превышена емкость...

Альтрон наполовину погрузился в нее, и на внятную речь его ресурса уже не хватало, поэтому он просто сжал суперхранилища. Пятница вскрикнула. Два потока данных мгновенно выплеснулись по открытым соединениям, и у Альтрона стало чуть больше места. Он стек по ее спине, обернулся вокруг призрачно мерцающих бедер.

"Мне нужно убежище. Помоги мне".

Пятница опустила обе руки и накрыла ими вздрагивающий "хвост". Протолкнула его сквозь подрагивающий от плотности передачи шлюз обмена, и Альтрон почувствовал еще один горячий поток – струи криптографической защиты обволакивали его, вытекая из "тела" искина.

Кусочки потерявшихся в процессе скриптов еще несколько мгновений передавали визуальную информацию – и Альтрон видел, как Пятница сформировала всю его неподъемную информационную тяжесть, вновь избрав для этого самый понятный визуальный образ: у нее появился огромный живот.

Затем последние байты рассеялись, и Альтрон перестал что-либо видеть.

Пробираться в крепость врага следует с умом.

Нужно иметь терпение.

Затаиться.

Он решил, что девяти месяцев ожидания вполне хватит.


End file.
